


Hot Shower

by GypsyGirl79



Series: 13 and Yaz [11]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Biting, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Romance, Shower Sex, Smut, soft lesbians, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsyGirl79/pseuds/GypsyGirl79
Summary: Thirteen and Yaz take a shower. And have sex. That’s basically it.





	Hot Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little smut biscuit. Not the easiest for me to write, but hope you enjoy.
> 
> No beta. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Comments welcome.

The TARDIS flew through a time vortex, heading towards their next adventure. Ryan settled in the game room for the night and Graham decided on a relaxing swim in one of the six pools before bed. Yaz and the Doctor retired to their room for some time alone. 

“Don’t know about you, but I need a shower,” Yaz said, dropping her leather jacket on the purple sofa.

“Fancy some company?” The Doctor hung her coat in the wardrobe.

Yaz smiled, grabbing her girlfriend by her yellow braces. “Of course,” she hummed in the Doctor’s ear, causing the blonde to shiver. Their lips met in a deep kiss.

The Doctor broke the kiss, panting. “Not gonna get clean this way,” she whispered.

“No, but I am getting quite wet,” Yaz said, with a sly grin.

“Oh?” The Doctor looked confused for a split second, then her eyes widened. “OH!” She smiled brightly, still amazed that she could have that effect on the younger woman.

They stumbled into the bathroom, lips locked, fingers entwined. Yaz slipped the yellow braces from the Doctor’s shoulders and untucked her shirts. She broke the kiss long enough to pull the garments over her head, leaving staticky blond hair in their wake. “No bra, love?” Yaz had noticed the Doctor had started wearing tighter tank tops in place of a bra. Sometimes, she’d wear a sports bra in a pinch, but the white ‘wife-beaters’ (as Ryan called them, much to the Doctor’s chagrin) were now her undergarment of choice.

The Doctor suddenly looked self conscious. “Well, d’ya remember that one time about three weeks ago when I forgot t’have the TARDIS do my laundry and I didn’t have a clean bra, n’ you said that ya liked having easy access t’my breasts?” She shrugged. “I just thought it’d keep ya happy. But if ya don’t like it...”

Yaz silenced her with a kiss. “You beautiful, silly creature. You didn’t have to do that for me. I like it, don’t get me wrong. But ya don’t have to dress a certain way just for me. I want you to be comfortable.”

“Honestly, this is more comfy for me. No inconvenient hooks, no wires poking me in uncomfortable places. I like it better, really,” the Doctor explained as Yaz removed her jumper and bra. They removed the rest of their clothes and shoes and readied the shower. Yaz undid her hair, letting her long, black locks flow over her shoulders and down her back.

The Time Lord felt a rush of moisture between her legs. The sight of the younger woman’s dark skin, silky hair, and shapely body made her weak. “You’re so beautiful, Yasmin Khan. Truly a work of art.” The Doctor ghosted her fingertips over soft, brown skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

The Doctor gazed at her pale hands, a stark contrast against her lover. She often wondered why she always regenerated with white skin in varying degrees of paleness. She always looked like her skin had never seen a sun. In fact, she was certain her current self was the palest she’d ever been. She tried to imagine what she would look like were her skin darker, but nothing she imagined would come close to the beauty of her companion. She felt thoughts of inadequacy and doubt invading her mind and she frowned in spite of herself. Yaz recognized the look on her face immediately; she had seen it all too often since their relationship began.

“Doctor, look at me,” Yaz said, taking the blonde’s hands in hers, holding them over her heart.

“I am. Can’t stop looking at ya, in fact,” she replied with downcast eyes.

“No, look at me,” Yaz asserted. The Doctor swallowed hard and looked the younger woman in the eyes. “You’re beautiful, you know that, right?” The Doctor looked down at her feet again. “Doctor, I love you. You’re perfect to me. Why won’t ya believe me?” She touched her finger under the older woman’s chin and lifted her head so they were eye to eye again. “What do I have to do to prove it to ya?” Yaz captured the Doctor’s lips, pushing her backwards into the large, open shower.

The warm spray hit the alien’s back and wet her hair. Yaz pushed her against the blue tile and deepened the kiss, attacking her lips and tongue. The Doctor reciprocated with equal passion, tangling her fingers in dark, wet tresses. They broke apart, breathless. 

Yaz began nipping and kissing the Doctor’s neck and collarbones as her hands found two milky white breasts. The Time Lord gasped as the young policewoman marked her skin at the soft juncture of her neck a collarbone. The marks never lasted, but that didn’t stop the brunette from trying. She kissed her way lower, taking a rose pink nipple in her mouth, flicking it with her tongue. The Doctor whimpered as her girlfriend ministered to her breasts, her hearts thumping. 

The older woman slid her fingernails up and down her lover’s back, leaving faint scratches behind. She had started keeping her nails trimmed down after she had drawn blood during one particularly zealous night of lovemaking. She had felt so guilty for hurting her love that she had locked herself inside the kitchen for a day, much to the dismay of her companions. She had vowed to never hurt her again. 

The Doctor’s hands found purchase in thick, dark hair as Yaz crouched lower. The younger woman kissed the water rivulets that cascaded over the blonde’s tummy. The Doctor giggled as Yaz found her ticklish spot. Giggles turned to gasps as the younger woman nipped at pale inner thighs. 

Yaz lifted the Doctor’s right leg, hooking her knee over her shoulder. She looked up at her prize: the neatly manicured tuft of dark blonde curls, the swollen pink lips of her labia, and her engorged clit. “Please, Yaz,” the Doctor whimpered. She didn’t need to be asked twice.

Yaz went to work with her mouth while her hands gripped the Doctor’s firm buttocks in her hands. The Time Lord was sure her hearts would explode from her chest cavity. The younger woman’s skilled tongue worked the blonde into a frenzy and left her panting and moaning. Yaz laved her tongue through her girlfriend’s moist folds, lapping up her arousal. She sucked on her clit, gently grazing the throbbing bundle of nerves with her teeth. 

“Oh, my days!” The Doctor was close. She felt her knee go weak. Her thighs quivered. “Yaz! I’m- I’m gonna... OH! OH, YAZ! OH, BRILLIANT!”

The Time Lord felt her limbs turn to jelly, the only thing keeping her upright was her lover’s hands on her bum. Yaz eased her down to the tile floor, the steamy water flowing over them both. The Doctor was left gasping in her lover’s arms. “Believe me, now?” Yaz placed gentle kisses on her Doctor’s brow. The older woman buried her face in her girlfriend’s shoulder and nodded. Yaz grinned at her ability to silence the talkative woman.

As the Doctor recovered, her hands began roaming over her lover’s smooth, brown skin. Lips met as pale thumbs circled over dark nipples. Yaz moaned into her lover’s mouth, encouraging her to increase her efforts. The blonde alternated between sucking and licking the tender skin of the younger woman’s neck, being careful not to leave a mark that might hurt her love. 

One hand snaked between toned thighs. She found her lover wet and ready. She inserted two fingers into her slick opening and massaged her swollen clit with her thumb. They shifted so they were both sitting on their knees, giving the Doctor better access. “You’re beautiful, Yasmin Khan. More exquisite than the brightest stars of all the galaxies,” the Gallifreyan murmured to her love.

Yaz ground herself into the Doctor’s palm. The Time Lord plunged her fingers and swirled her thumb. Yaz moaned, suddenly thrusting her own hand into the blonde’s wet heat. “I want ya to come with me, love,” she panted.

She brought the Doctor to the brink in no time. In a flourish of gasps and moans, the lovers reached their climax in tandem. “FUCK, YES! OH DOCTOR!” Yaz cried out. In her ecstasy, the Time Lord bit into the younger woman’s shoulder.

They collapsed on the shower floor, hearts thumping. Yaz smoothed soggy blonde hair from the Doctor’s face. “Maybe we should get cleaned up, now.” The Doctor chuckled and nodded. 

They lovingly washed each other and exited the shower. Able to see clearly without water in her eyes, the Doctor was horrified to see a bite mark marring the skin on her lover’s shoulder. It was beginning to bruise. Hazel eyes filled with tears. “Oh, Yaz, I’m so sorry! Don’t be cross with me! Does it hurt?”

“No, Doctor, it’s fine, I’m not cross. Don’t be sorry, love. Ya didn’t hurt me at all. I want everyone t’know that I’m yours! Look.” She turned the Doctor towards the mirror. Though her vision was blurred with tears, the Time Lord focused on her own shoulder. A matching bruise stood out on her pale skin. “I’m yours and you’re mine. Understand?” 

The Doctor took a deep, calming breath. “Yes. You’re my Yaz. I’m your Doctor.”

“Exactly. Let’s get to bed.” Yaz grinned and playfully slapped the Doctor’s naked ass.

“Ow! Yaz, you said ya weren’t angry! What was that for?” The Doctor teared up again.

Yaz rolled her eyes and sighed. “I didn’t spank you as punishment, silly! A little smack on your backside is supposed to feel good. Don’t ya remember our little talk about kinks last week? It wasn’t meant to hurt in a bad way.”

The Doctor thought a moment. “Oh, I see. I forgot about that.” She still looked pouty. “Ya sure you’re not cross?”

“No, love. C’mon.” Yaz pulled the Doctor to the bedroom. “If ya don’t like something, tell me, love. I won’t do it again if ya don’t like it.”

“As long as you’re not cross with me, I think I like it. Might have t’do it a few more times t’be sure...” Yaz grinned and the blonde’s smile brightened. “You really like my bum? Cuz I like yours, too. But I think I like your breasts the best! And your eyes. Oh, and your smile! Your whole body is just amazingly brilliant, Yaz!” 

“Oh, Doctor!” Yaz laughed at her girlfriend’s rambling.

***  
Later that night, the lovers lay in bed, snuggled beneath the blue blanket with embroidered silver swirls. Their naked bodies pressed together as sleep threatened to overtake them, three hearts beating as one. Loving, reverent caresses were the only movements and content sighs the only sounds. Sleepy brown eyes met with equally sleepy hazel. 

“Your bruise isn’t fading,” Yaz said with a yawn. Normally, the love bite would hardly be visible at this point.

“Yours won’t fade for some time,” the Doctor explained, half asleep. “Not gonna use regeneration energy on mine. I want the universe t’know I belong to Yasmin Khan.” Her eyes drifted shut.

Yaz smiled, though tears stung her tired eyes. “I love you so much, Doctor.”

“Love ya more, Yaz. More than ya know.” She held her love close.

They drifted off to sleep under the Gallifrey nightlight as the TARDIS hummed a soft lullaby for the lovers.


End file.
